The present invention generally relates to power miter saws and similar power saws.
The design and development of power tools and particularly power saws, such as miter saws, for example, have produced saws that are extremely sophisticated and not only provide reliable and accurate cutting of work pieces, but also are much safer to operate. Such safety considerations have greatly changed the configuration of miter saws over several decades. One of the major changes involves the protection of a user from the rotating saw blade by having not only an upper generally fixed blade guard as part of the design of the motor and blade assembly, but also a swinging lower blade guard that is pivoted out of the way to expose the lower portion or reach of the blade for cutting as the motor and blade assembly is lowered into its operating position to cut a work piece. When the cut is completed and the motor and blade assembly rotated upwardly to return to its normal rest position, the lower blade guard is automatically rotated into position to cover the lower reach of the blade.
As is the case for some known miter saws that are currently marketed, the geometry of the miter saw prevents a lower guard from rolling back away from the saw blade for the purpose of having access to the blade arbor as required when it is desired to change the blade. The actuating link of the lower guard is connected to a frame support and does not normally permit this type of movement. For many designs, it is therefore necessary to at least partially disassemble the saw in order to obtain access to the arbor so that the blade can be changed. The amount of disassembly varies depending upon the particular saw, but is often inconvenient and time consuming.